


Karasuno Crows

by NozomiMizore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fan Tsukishima, Gay Panic Tsukishima, Idol AU, Idol Yamaguchi, M/M, pining tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozomiMizore/pseuds/NozomiMizore
Summary: Kei sees the idol group Karasuno Crows perform, but only pays attention to the pretty green-haired idol.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	Karasuno Crows

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this idea because Yama's seiyuu voices 2Wink in Ensemble Stars!!!! His singing voice is so good.

Kei stared down at the ticket in his hand. It was for some boy idol group that his brother was a fan of. It wasn't how he wanted to spend his weekend, but here he was. Waiting for Akiteru at the venue, who was late. To the concert he had begged Kei to go to.

Kei sighed, checking his phone for the millionth time. Still no word from Akiteru as to why he was late. The crowd swarmed around him, teenage girls milling about like bees. Why was Akiteru interested in a group that attracted little girls? Kei had no idea.

He huffed, already at the front. Akiteru or not, looks like Kei had to go. Sitting on his phone for about an hour sounded like a good plan. Jostled about by girls, he finally emerged inside the actual venue. If it was possible, the girls were louder in here. Kei hoped he wouldn't be the only guy here. He knew was gay - but god - did everyone else have to find out?

Kei skipped the merch stands and went straight to his arena. He still had no idea who was performing tonight, not even what they looked like. He played with the phone in his hand, still no word from Akiteru, while waiting for the concert to start. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the lights in the arena went out, and colored lights showed up on the stage. Some dramatic opening music played as the silhouettes of the idols showed up on the overhead screen. The girls filling the venue screamed. Being a smaller place, it sounded like there was double the amount of people actually present. 

That sound paled in comparison, however, to the sound the crowd made when the idols stepped out. Kei saw them. He saw one of them. He wanted to join in with the girls' screaming too.

The idol was a bit taller but skinny. His dark green hair was in a ponytail, and his cheeks were covered in freckles. Kei thought he was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. He didn't even pay attention to the other idols on stage. 

They started singing. The song was some stereotypical idol song, but whenever the green-haired guy sang, his voice was beautiful. Kei had to find out who he was. Kei hummed, running his hand through his hair while he tried to figure out what to do. He had to hear more of this voice. It was like Kei was being directly spoken to - like the guy was singing to him.

Kei knew it was rude, knew he shouldn't have done it, but he pulled out his phone. He went to the venue's website and saw who was performing today.

Karasuno Crows

Kei got it. He looked up the group and found the green-haired guy. Yamaguchi Tadashi. That was his name. Kei scrolled through a few photos of him, following him on Instagram, before shutting the phone off. He got what he wanted and listened to the rest of the live, eyes only on Yamaguchi.

***********

To say Kei was a fan of Karasuno Crows was an understatement. Since that concert, Kei went to every one he could. They weren't a huge group and usually played at smaller venues. Kei knew he was probably the only guy in the audience, but he didn't care. Hearing Yamaguchi sing made Kei feel like all the previous mistakes and setbacks in his life hadn't happened. Kei felt like a new person in the audience of those concerts, a person who could do anything.

Kei also kept up with Yamaguchi on social media. Since the group was small, he didn't have an insane amount of followers. He'd post pictures of himself or covers of other songs. Kei absorbed every post like it would be the last. He knew he was too dependent on Yamaguchi and this celebrity crush, but. honestly, Kei didn't care.

Kei did care when their next live had a fan meet. Seeing that Kei could purchase tickets to actually see and talk to Yamaguchi made his heart go nuts. His celebrity crush was getting a little out of hand. Would seeing Yamaguchi in person and up close fix it? Regardless, Kei bought a fan-meet ticket as soon as they came on sale. He counted the days until the concert, eagerly awaiting his chance to finally meet Yamaguchi.

*************

Kei felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He was in the line for the fan-meet, towering over all the girls there. In his hands was a Karasuno Crows CD so if he clammed up, he could just ask Yamaguchi to sign it.

Finally, Kei made it to the head of the line. His palms were sweaty. He was less than ten feet away from Yamaguchi. His throat felt like it had a lump in it.

"Are you okay?" Yamaguchi asked.

Yamaguchi spoke to Kei. He. Spoke. To. Kei. Kei felt like he was dying. He exhaled a deep breath, preparing himself.

"Ah, I'm good. Sorry. Just really nervous," Kei spoke, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. He ran a hand through his hair.

"It's fine, it's fine! I'm really nervous too," Yamaguchi said, letting out a nervous chuckle. His freckles stood out more on his face from this up close.

"Ah! I'm a really big fan of your singing, it would mean a lot to me if you could sign this..." Kei held out the CD in front of him, face looking down at the ground.

Yamaguchi laughed again, this time a playful tilt to it. "Anything for you! I see you at the lives sometimes, I'm glad someone like you is a fan of our music!" Yamaguchi sounded genuinely grateful, taking the CD from Kei.

Their fingers touched. For a split second. Kei felt like his whole body was on fire and prayed his face didn't turn red. 

Yamaguchi hummed to himself. "What's your name?"

"Tsukishima Kei."

"Great, Tsukki!" 

Oh god. Kei was dying. He had to have had a heart attack and made it to heaven. Yamaguchi Tadashi. The Yamaguchi Tadashi. Gave. Kei. A. Nickname. His eyes went wide and his face was a little pink, but Yamaguchi was focused on signing the CD. It seemed like he was taking longer than it should to just write "Kei" or "Tsukki."

The ginger beside Yamaguchi nudged him. "Yamaguchi, hurry up and stop flirting. We got more fans, too you know!"

Yamaguchi's face went a brilliant color of red and his freckles stood out like stars. Kei thought he was beautiful. "I - I'm not, Hinata. Shut up!"

"Sorry, Tsukki. Here's your CD back," Yamaguchi said, voice nervous. He avoided looking Kei in the eye when he handed the CD back.

Kei mumbled a 'thanks' before taking the CD. He quickly left, curiosity getting the better of him and finally looking at the CD.

Kei was losing his mind.

"To Tsukki. The pretty guy who comes to all of our concerts. (000-000-0000) Text me <3   
-Yamaguchi Tadashi "

Kei didn't exist in this life anymore. Clearly, he was dreaming. The idol Kei fawned over just gave Kei his number. Called Kei pretty. Gave Kei a nickname. He put a heart!

Kei quickly pulled out his phone, typing in the number and a simple 'Hello. It's Tsukishima Kei.' He pressed send and saved Yamaguchi's number in his phone. Clearly, Kei made the right choice agreeing to that concert with Akiteru.


End file.
